Carrying God
by JustAnotherOneOfYou
Summary: A girl with an abusive father meets a demon A boy with an abusive mother becomes a demon


2019

1:39 PM.

My OCD made me round my afternoon to forty but my Anxiety begged to differ. Let's just say I had beef with the number three.

Creaking in the hallway made me more alert, the heaviness of the footfalls made me realize who was coming for me. There he was, the devil himself. My father walked into my room, a tight fist came as an appetizer to whomever needed it. Apparently that was me, I had forgotten to do my homework for the last three days. I looked towards my window, pretending not to know what I was in trouble for.

"Ms.Tenner emailed, your average is below 70% again" I didn't know why I loved him, but I knew that it was why I still lived with him. He said _again_ as if his fist was a mace dragging along the wooden floor. His ghostly hoarse voice seemed to trail into the emptiness of the room; the walls blocking it from reaching the ears of the neighbors. School was holding me back from whatever. I would rather have whatever as an appetizer than my father's balled fist. I ran past him, feeling him grab my melting wax flesh. I disappeared in a quick struggle and ran, he was close behind me. I ran down the stairs, every step I took appeared heavily implanted into the ground. Sending earthquakes where my foot pounded the wooden flooring. Clumsily scampering into the kitchen and out the door, I hoped that the neighbors would be home for once. Up the street, turning right, I ran past a forgotten friend's house and kept going. I knew I would have to go back, but was there a reason? Why not go with mom? Or would she just give me the abuse talk, call DIFUS and have everything be fake normal? Maybe I was like John Watson, attracted to the undiscussed and tragic? I didn't know anything at that moment, so I ran. Shoving my hand in my pocket, I clasped my phone. My nervous hands made it grease up the screen with sweat. I would have to undownload Find My iPhone if I was really going to go through with this. Eeriness grabbed me unconsciously, wait no.. someone was grabbing me. I knew it was dad. I should have run faster. Should have done my homework. Should have waited for mom. Should have said something. Should have done something. Should have been something.

Thinking quick, I licked the hand covering my mouth. I knew the old trick wouldn't work, yet I gave it a shot. I struggled as the weighted grip was released, allowing me to breathe.

"Eww!? I was fucking saving you!" A sickly sweet satanic voice squirmed in a high pitched yelp. But it wasn't aloud, it wasn't in my head either. It didn't echo yet it fluttered all over, centering around me. I swirled around a little too fast, the thing that I was looking at smelled like tomatoes.

What was I looking at? Disheveled fur, pointing out at uneven ends like a fir tree. Polished inky bones or arrows curled back like rams horns. With little decency, a torn up Rolling Stones tee bleached over in more inky black polish. The more I looked at the polish, the more it looked like a thick glob of clotted blood. With two paws for feet and worn dulled claws, questions surfaced in my head. It's face could've been handsome if it didn't look so gothic and outdated. My first thought was furry, a deep laugh followed, again from all angles but focused and almost loud but not quite.

"Definitely not a furry. More like a guardian Demon. Angels are overrated. The name's Table Top."

"How the fuck..." I withdrew from the situation, analyzing what shouldn't be happening. It stood there, the 5'9" demonic furry who might've been stalking me. "Oh so you don't believe me? Sorry, kiddo. I don't know how to let you know that I'm real" it's voice was still freaking me out and I didn't want to look at it. This was weird enough for me. "Assuming you are here, and real... why?" It laughed, again with the out of focus focused laugh. I didn't know what to think of the laugh, baritone and too real for me to process.

1989

 _They said I was a_ dreamer _, but I'm not the only one._ That's what John Lennon said, and it was true. The Beatles were cool, though I'd never admit it to Cass or Samantha. So I sat on the cliff, looking out towards the waves. The ocean looked like a gnarly tangled web of blue and green today, a storm must have been approaching. But I didn't want to leave the cliff. Looking up, the clouds _were_ darker than normal. Yet I stayed, knowing Cass would be mad at me. It wasn't my fault the ocean looked so grim today. Cass would understand.

I stared down the ocean, it's waves rooting for me against the white page in my notebook. So I started drawing, my pencil going deeper into the paper as I sketched the full width of the waves. Every detail I took account for, knowing I would have to go over it in pen later. I'd never admit it to Cass or Samantha, but I totally loved to draw. So I sat on the cliff, looking out towards the waves. The sky was getting worse by the second and I knew that Cass wouldn't want me out here _"Just to paint"_ as he said. I guess I did come back a little late that one time, but the drawing turned out super well, so it was worth it. I started sketching the foam of the waves, we were poor in our little town of Freehold. Being an Indian didn't help. So I drew and sketched for days on end instead. It was a way out for me, and having a hiding spot from my mother was always a pleasure. Cass always resented Mom, and there were good reasons. She was an alcoholic, always beating him and hated when he cut. He was always talking about getting out of that house, so he did. He took me and Moose and Bear.

Moose was a baby, his ears always flopped down and he was the runt of the litter. Like me, that's why I chose him at the pet store. He was a baby Collie, all black with sweet chocolaty eyes. I loved moose so much, though Cass preferred Bear.

Bear was weird, he always licked furniture and always slept in my bed. His cuteness made up for his weirdness, since he loved snuggling unlike Moose. Bear looks like a Husky but is actually a Golden Retriever, he's just really fluffy and almost grey but more silver. He has black little eyebrows and even I have to admit he's really handsome. I swear I'm not Gay though, and Beastiality is just wrong. Samantha taught me that. Samantha is Cass's girl friend, she's a year older than him but that's okay. They love each other, and trust me I know they do. I found them having sex one time when I got home from school one day. We're lucky we don't have neighbors for miles. Samantha is really cool for a girl, though she's really all about women's rights. I don't know how I feel about that, and I know that Cass isn't a big fan either. He says he is in front of her, but when she's not looking at her, he'll look at me and roll his eyes. I always find that funny, and it's not like we'll get caught anyways. Looking down at my sketch, it was finished. It was getting late, and I'd have to go through the forest to get home.

Author's note:

Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I really hope you guys like it! I'm only fourteen so that's kind of an issue, but whatever ️️

Constructive criticism is welcome, especially with these kind of short chapters. I'll try to make chapter two longer


End file.
